Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas
Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig’s Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas is the twelfth episode in Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig’s Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs series. Songs # "Very Merry Christmas" # "Deck the Halls" # "Dear Santa" # "Jingle Bells" # "Snow Ho-Ho" # "Hip Hop Noel" # "He Delivers" # "The Twelve Days of Christmas" # "I'd Like to Have an Elephant for Christmas" # "Here Comes Santa" # "O Christmas Tree # "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" Trivia * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Scrooge McDuck, Goofy, Chip 'n' Dale, the Three Little Pigs, Snow White, Doc, Happy, Bashful, Sneezy, Grumpy, Sleepy, Dopey, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Honest John, Stromboli, Zummi Gummi, Dumbo, Brer Rabbit, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Alice, Mary Poppins, Baloo, Colonel Hathi, Robin Hood, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Roger Rabbit, Belle, and the Beast are featured characters in this. * The DuckTales logo can be seen on the computer Huey, Dewey, and Louie are using during the "Dear Santa" section. * The clip of the video game Hare Raising Havoc was also seen on the computer Huey, Dewey, and Louie are using during the "Dear Santa" section. * The actual still with the logo is from the reprise of When You Wish Upon A Star from Disney's Pinocchio. Transcript *Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig’s Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 12 Part 1 *Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig’s Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 12 Part 2 *Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig’s Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 12 Part 3 *Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig’s Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 12 Part 4 *Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig’s Adventures of Disney Sing Along SongsEpisode 12 Part 5 *Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig’s Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 12 Part 6 *Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig’s Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 12 Part 7 *Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig’s Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 12 Part 8 *Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig’s Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 12 Part 9 *Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig’s Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 12 Part 10 *Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig’s Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 12 Part 11 *Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig’s Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 12 Part 12 Category:CartoonAllStarsFan20 Category:6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Category:LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz